


Comfort

by yinyoongi



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bottom Park Jinyoung | Jr., F/M, Innocent Choi Youngjae, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:19:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinyoongi/pseuds/yinyoongi
Summary: "Do you know what happens when you read to many books?""Does a page grow out of your ass?""Yes, Youngjae, your anus gives birth to the third chapter of Sorcerer's Stone."





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> -first got7 fic  
> -2youngjae  
> -slow, slow burn my friend, slow ass burn indeed  
> -eventual library smut

"Hey- heyㅡ Jinyoung wake up," The stranger rustles the younger's hair, "Jin-ah, get up."

The man sighs and slowly takes the lopsided hat off of Young's shoulder, preparing himself to hit Jinyoung in the head. He didn't want to hurt him, nor did he want to wake him up, but god-damn they needed to catch the bus in the next twenty minutes or else they'd have to sleep in the library again. A quick thud later, the man starts to move, slower than molasses, but he's moving.

Park slowly raises his head, trying his best to blink the sleep from his eyes, "Oww...Jaebum!" He rubs the back of his head.

Park snakes his eyes around a familiar room, one lined with books of sizes, weights, genres, and life lessons no one would pay attention to after reading them. The smell of objects older than his grandmother brung a drowsy smile to his face, the feeling of wrinkled, dusty pages under his hands confirmed his suspicions. He was at the library at Seokyeong University. 

Seokyeong was nice, it was a private University with a modern structure. It had pillars in some places that reminded him of the Roman architecture he's only read about and dreamed about seeing in person. The only downsides he could see to it were the copious amounts of tests and exams, which honestly, no one had time for. 

Especially not with his busy schedule.

Speaking of which, he was glad Jaebum was here, because that man is his personal alarm clock, killjoy, and everything else in between.

"Bus comes in twenty, we gotta go," he adds, throwing his hatㅡ and the bus ticket onto the table, "C'mon genius." Jaebum walks towards the exit.

Jinyoung hastily grabs the book and his hat, slams of his hands echo on the table as he follows Jaebum out. Their feet asymmetrically tap the wooden floors, stairs, and soon enough they touch the handles. The two walk in silence for a bit, until JB makes conversation.

"So, how's the studying coming?"

Park's mind went blanker than a canvas, trying to play dumb. "Uhmㅡ what's that?"

Problem was, he wasn't dumb.

And neither was Im Jaebum.

"Studyi- Park Jinyoung." He looks at his friend. "Winter Exams are really close, what are you gonna do?"

"Nothing," he blurts out, picking up the pace, "It doesn't matter, I'm going to transfer to another University in the Spring anyway."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll still have my card to their library though."

"Aish...," he starts, "Why do you love books so much?"

Jinyoung's gotten this question so many times, from both strangers and family alike. Why did he love books? He didn't truly know the answer himself, making an excuse for every person he came across.

"Nevermind that, I see a coffee shop next to the bus stop."

"We don't have the timeㅡ"

"Bitch I'll make some." He declares, swerving into the coffee shop. 

Jae can only internally scream as he follows his friend into the petite coffee shop, but one sniff in, he doesn't regret a thing.

His nose floods with the scents of pumpkin spice, caramel, apple pie, fruit tarts and shit he was hungry. He could practically taste the cherries on his tongue and the wheat in the bread. He felt warm and safe inside the bakery, so much so that he nearly forgot to order food.

"Yah, Jin!" The younger was already in line.

"What is it?"

"Get me some tea."

"Can I get a Sweet Cherry Tart with a Medium Coffee? Four creams, four sugars please." He blurts out. "Some tea too!"

The server smiled sweetly, "Coming right up."

Park raps his fingers on the pick-up counter while he waits. He's lets his fingers glide on the red oak wood he's seen for years.

For some reason, he never gets tired of seeing sunlight filter through the gray silk curtains. He's never gotten tired of smelling the little flowers, sweets, and savory treats. He's never gotten bored of the idle chit chat that drifts in and out.

"ㅡOh, so that's what-"

"Hello, may I taㅡ"

His server came back. "Here's your order," the man sets the tart and coffee by him, "A sweet tartㅡ and some teaㅡ for a sweet guy." The waiter winks and walks off to the kitchen.

Jinyoung goes back over to Jaebum, andㅡ Jaebum? Shit. I got left.

Park has no choice but to sit down and re-evaluate his life choices, listening to the whispers of the rain. He's trapped and allured by the bakery's complex scents, allowing himself to eat for the first time that week.

"A sweet tart, some coffee and...a phone number?" He looks at the napkin again, carefully putting it in his pocket as he devours the tart.

Youngjae looks over the counter and into the cafe, gazing at the remaining few who chose to linger. He spots the lonely man by the window, enveloped in a book. With a hat, a jean jacket, a striped shirt- and his jaw drops when he realizes who it is. 

The man he gave his number to. He moves his head like a damn snake trying to see where the napkin was. Youngjae looks a little harder, it's in his pocket. The man that set the napkin aside to put the number in later. 

Choi wants to look away and drown himself in shame, but he can't look away from him.

"Oh shit he's cute."

And neither can his coworker.

"He's really cute." Her voice pierces the air, sliding him some money, eyes still opened in amazement.

He stares at the money, confused, until he remembers the accidental bet they had made last yearㅡ which he had consequently forgotten all about.

 

Caramel Macchiato had just opened it's doors, but the line was already out the door by seven. Men, women, children, hell even the occasional CEO dropped by to get a drink, and they were all trailed out to the curb. 

Some customers were stuck out in the sun, ice creams melting, candy in their pockets gluing their pockets and carmelizing their quarters in a sticky tomb of death, begging for an Iced Boba Tea. Others were safe in the confines of the shop, which blasted the air conditioning, even the plants looked relieved to be in there.

Eunjin looks to her coworker, exhausted from the early summer morning hype. 

"If we make it out of here alive-" she snatches a tip from table, "and with a decent paycheck." 

"We're gonna find ourselves some cute ass guys, whether they come in the shop or not." Youngjae pants, giving her his tips on accident.

"I was gonna say blow it all on new clothesㅡ but your idea is so much better." 

"I know it is, I'm Choi Youngjae bi-" 

With that their deal has been made, and the coworker was pushed into a patio table. 

Hard.

So hard that the cheap patio umbrella flew off and got broken into little green shreds. So hard that the table, that was rooted into the ground, moved. So damn hard that the grease stains he suffered from the empty food plates had to come out in three washes.

 

The employee laughs at the memories, taking the money from the counter. "I never set a specific amount, so I'm guessing you went and made it ten."

"Yeah, also, both guys were cute, so I doubled it." She tilts her head, blonde hair falling to the side. "Is that a problem with you?"

"Hell no." The two stand in silence, save for with Youngjae flipping through his money. "Hey I only got eighteen."

She lazily rolls her eyes and slides him the last two. "Thanks sweetie."

"Hey," She nudges, "go talk to him."

"Whatㅡ Jinnie no!" He adverts his gaze, "You know I'm too shy for that."

"No you're not Jae."

"You're right, I wouldn't be this freaked out if I hadn't slipped my number into his bag."

She blinks a few times in disbelief, "Choi Youngjae, we had a deal."

The older makes a not so executive decision.

"I made my move, now you make yours."

"One last chance Jae-Jae."

"I'm so serious."

She lifts her foot daintily. "Well then I'll goㅡ" her mouth adorns a playful grin. 

Youngjae was determined, but also nervous, but he hurried to cut her off-

"No no nevermind I'll talk to him."

"See?" She teases, "Now go talk to him!"

Choi might as well have been thrown out of their damn station, getting shoved into a nearby table, disturbing the peaceㅡ along with his outfit. He turns back really quick to Eun, who had a toothy smile on her face.

"Sorry." She mouths.

Youngjae breaks into silent laughter, managing to sit down on the booth with the stranger. 

He's finally aware of the rain falling outside, seeing tear drops glide down the window, but the stranger seemed oblivious to everything except for the current chapter of Six Of Crows. He sat there for a minuted and admired his hands, the ways his lashes curled, his nice lips, even the ominous book cover. 

Although this was nice, and preferred people watching to actually talkingㅡhe had an audience of his best friend standing at the cash register. Her head was perfectly angled at him, her makeup becoming even more prominent. Choi just couldn't let her down. 

He stares in bliss at the man one more time, smiling at the subtle changes in his expression, brows furrowed and lips pouted. Youngjae was resisting the urge to touch his lips, carress his face andㅡ

He'd need to catch his attention.


End file.
